


The Voice

by pauraque



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: Anti-Android Sentiments, Episode: s05e01 Redemption II, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-13
Updated: 2020-02-13
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:48:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22699681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pauraque/pseuds/pauraque
Summary: Christopher had gotten turned on by some weird shit before, but this was just messed up.
Relationships: Data/Christopher Hobson
Comments: 7
Kudos: 14
Collections: Chocolate Box - Round 5





	The Voice

**Author's Note:**

  * For [flowerdeluce](https://archiveofourown.org/users/flowerdeluce/gifts).



"I can't believe it yelled at you," Keith murmured with a maddening little smirk as he moved past Christopher to take the conn.

"Yeah, well," Christopher answered uselessly, unable to think of a comeback. The android was still sitting in the captain's chair, staring straight ahead into the viewscreen, eerily still. Could it hear them, even if they whispered? The last thing he wanted was to get his head bitten off by a fucking robot in front of the whole damn bridge again.

And yet. Somehow, for reasons he couldn't even start to fathom, something about the way that thing so pitch-perfectly imitated a pissed-off captain -- and it _was_ just that, just programmed mimicry, right? -- made Christopher's cheeks burn like a cadet with a crush, made his stomach do the craziest somersaults.

Lying awake that night, listening to the throbbing pulse of the warp nacelles, Christopher's head just kept spinning on it. He never would have thought a computer's voice could come out with such a steely, commanding edge. Never in a million years. It sounded real.

It _felt_ real.

God, seriously? His dick was making a tent in his sheets. He grabbed it almost impulsively, like he could shove it back down and force it to behave. Because look, he'd gotten turned on by some weird shit before, but this was just messed up, thinking about that voice -- a _synthesized_ voice -- giving him orders. Not just on the bridge, but here, in his quarters... Ordering him how to touch himself.

Christopher couldn't help it. He rubbed his dick faster as that metal-edged voice echoed in his head, berating him, putting him in his place, demanding obedience: _Do it!_

And oh, he did. He came, he fucking came all over himself like an animal, a creature of mere flesh and blood, subjugated to a machine.

"Ah-- ah-- oh for fuck's--" So quickly his gasps of ecstasy turned to post-orgasmic humiliation. "You gotta be kidding me," he panted, shaking his head at himself.

On the bedside table, his communicator chirped to life. That voice, now so infuriatingly calm, smooth, professional: "Lieutenant Commander Hobson, please report to the bridge." _Please_. You believe that? An android with manners. 

"Oh, uh, I'll be..." Flustered, his breathing still ragged, Christopher wiped his hand on his sheets and shoved them away in disgust. "I'll be right there. Captain."

Well, shit.


End file.
